Various personal massage devices have been proposed to allow a person to apply pressure or a vibrating massage to the person's own neck or back. Many of these devices include a handle for gripping by the person, extending into an elongated J-shaped curved extension to reach the person's own back. The end of the curved extension may include a rounded end or vibrator device to apply pressure or a massage to difficult-to-reach locations on the person's own back. Other types may be used for self-application of acupressure by the user.
While these devices provide access to various spots on the person's own back, they often are not effective in relieving muscle tension because the user does not have the necessary training to apply the pressure or massage to the right areas. Further, in order to effectively relieve tension, more than one location on a person's back and/or neck may need to be accessed and massaged at the same time.